A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a home monitoring system, and more particularly relates to a command console for monitoring and processing the output of sensors.
B. Description of Related Art
Sensors are available in order to monitor various conditions of any structure such as a house or a boat. The sensors include water detectors for measuring, the level of water, temperature sensors for measuring temperature, carbon monoxide detectors for measuring the levels of carbon monoxide, electricity sensors for determining if power is available, smoke alarms, burglar alarms (motion sensors, door/window magnetic alarm, glass break detector), gas meters to measure the amount of gas used, electricity meters to measure the amount of electricity used, and water meters to measure the amount of water used. However, the sensors are discrete components and require integration of the sensor outputs in a central location to create a complete home monitoring system. Current home monitoring systems fail to integrate the output of the sensors in order to achieve a symbiotic effect. Therefore, there is a lack of analysis of the sensor outputs in the way of (1) providing a history of the sensor as an indicator to the operator of the sensor output over time; (2) analyzing the trends of the sensor to increase the effectiveness of the sensor beyond simply the current sensor output; and (3) analyzing the output of one sensor which may impact interpretation of a second sensor""s output. Without the integration of the sensor outputs into a console, and without the analysis of the sensor outputs, a home monitoring system fails to achieve its goals of being tailored to the needs of the end user. Moreover, home monitoring systems are limited in their applicability. For example, one home monitoring system which is unavailable is a prescription reminder system.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a monitoring system is provided. The monitoring system includes a plurality of sensors, a command console in communication with the plurality of sensors, the command console comprising a predetermined values look-up table, the look-up table including predetermined values for the plurality of sensors during normal operation; means for receiving data from the plurality of sensors to the command console; a historical look-up table, the historical look-up table for storing data from the means for receiving data; a processor, the processor connected to the predetermined values look-up table, to the means for receiving data and to the historical look-up table, the processor for comparing actual values received by the plurality of sensors with the predetermined values; and an alarm connected to the processor, the alarm for notifying a user based on the comparison of the actual values received by the plurality of sensors with the predetermined values.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a method of monitoring a security system, the security system having a plurality of sensors and a command console, is provided. The method includes the step of sending of data regarding current status of the plurality of sensors to the command console. The method also includes the step of recording the data regarding the current status of the plurality of sensors in a first look-up table. Further, the method includes comparing the data regarding the current status of the plurality of sensors with values in a second look-up table. And, the method includes activating an alarm on the security system based on the comparison of the data regarding the current status of the plurality of sensors with values in a second look-up table.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a patient monitoring system is provided. The patient monitoring system includes a service center device including a service center processor and a service center memory device connected to the service center processor, the service center memory device including a patient data look-up table containing patient data regarding types of prescriptions taken by the patient and times for taking the prescriptions by the patient; and at least one patient home device including a patient home processor having a clock, a patient home memory device connected to the patient home processor, means for notifying a patient, and means for communicating with the service center in order to transfer patient data, wherein the patient home memory device includes a patient home look-up table containing patient data regarding types of prescriptions taken by the patient and times for taking of the prescriptions, the patient data being obtained from the patient data look-up table via the means for communicating with the service center and wherein the processor notifies the patient via the means for notifying a patient based on the patient data in the patient home look-up table and based on the clock.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a method, in a system having a service center and at least one patient home, of monitoring a patient""s taking of prescriptions is provided. The method includes the step of compiling a look-up table at the service center that contains prescription data schedules for taking the prescription. The method also includes the step of sending the prescription data to the patient home. In addition, the method includes the step of compiling a look-up table at the patient home that contains prescription data including schedules for taking the prescription. The method further includes the step of determining when to notify the patient to take the prescription based on the schedules in the look-up table at the patient home. And, the method includes the step of notifying the patient when the patient is scheduled to take the prescription.
Accordingly, a goal is to process and reprocess specimens for microscopic examination. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are discussed or apparent in the following detailed description.